Thor
:Looking for another article with the name Thor? Check out the Thor disambiguation page. Thor is the God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the king of the Norse gods. He wields the powerful hammer made of uru called Mjolnir which allows him to call forth lightning and can open portals to other worlds. Thor is a protector of Earth that has worked by himself or as a member of the Avengers. History Early life Thor was born in Asgard to Odin, king of the Norse gods. He was the God of Thunder and could control lightning and storms. At some point Thor became a great warrior and was deemed worthy to wield a magical war hammer called Mjolnir. Thor later came to Earth, or Midgard as the Norse gods called it, and became it's protector. While on Earth, Thor took the guise of a human named Donald Blake and became a doctor. In this form Thor apeared to have an average build and he pretended to have a limp and walked around with a cane. However, the cane was really Mjolnir which was being disguised by magic. Thor was a founding member of the Avengers but eventually left the team. Later life The Dark Phoenix When Jean Grey transformed into the Dark Phoenix, Thor was standing on a rooftop. Mjolnir sensed the power of the Phoenix Force which caused it to glow. Outbreak When a gamma virus broke out in Detroit, Dr. Donald Blake began working with Disease Control Center to find a cure. Dr. Blake recruited Betty Ross to help him. However, Betty told Donald Blake that the gamma virus was way out of her league and that he needed the help of the world's best expert on gamma radiation, Bruce Banner. Dr. Blake thought that Banner died after the gamma bomb explosion but Betty told him that he was still alive. When Donald Blake began to make phone calls to try and locate Bruce Banner, Betty told him that if he could locate the Hulk he would find Banner. Donald Blake was shocked to hear this but told Betty that he knew someone that could help find him. Donald Blake then went to the roof of the hospital and struck his can on the ground which turned him into Thor. Thor then used Mjolnir to open a portal which brought him to Mount Rushmore where Hulk was being attacked by the U.S. military and S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor used Mjolnir to create lightning which disabled their tanks. Thor then used Mjolnir to teleport himself and Hulk back to Detroit. There Thor attempted to tell Hulk that he needed to find Bruce Banner. However, Hulk attacked Thor and told him that he hated Banner. As Thor and Hulk fought their battle led into a tunnel. As they continued to fight Thor was separated from Mjolnir and transformed back into Donald Blake. Hulk was confused as to where Thor went and left. Blake then grabbed his cane struck it on the ground and once more transformed into Thor. However, Thor was too late and Hulk escaped. When Hulk transformed back into Bruce Banner he learned of the gamma virus. As Bruce took a homeless man infected with the virus to the hospital he met Donald Blake. As Dr. Blake and Dr. Banner began to search for a cure Banner told Blake to take a sample of his blood to study because his prolonged exposure to gamma radiation had made him immune. After hearing this Donald Blake realized that Bruce Banner and the Hulk were the same person. Banner was later kidnapped by Abomination and he brought him to the Gargoyle. Gargoyle then revealed that he accidentally created the gamma virus in an attempt to cure himself. Gargoyle asked him to find a cure to save his life. Thor then learned where they were holding Banner and went to his rescue. When Thor found the Hulk he was fighting Abomination. Hulk then began to fight Thor. However, Hulk stopped when Thor told him that Betty was sick and needed his help. At the hospital Dr. Blake told Bruce that they found a cure but it wouldn't be ready in time to save Betty. This devastated Bruce. However, Gargoyle arrived and gave Bruce an antidote to the gamma virus. Banner and Blake used it to save Betty and they then reproduced the cure and distributed it to the citizens of Detroit. The Living Planet Thor did not know of Ego, the Living Planet until his presence was detected by Mjolnir. Thor then used the power of Mjolnir to open a portal into space. After going through the portal Thor met Ego, the Living Planet and learned that Ego intended to destroy Earth. Thor battled Ego but was defeated. Thor then sent Mjolnir to Earth. As Mjolnir entered Earth's atmosphere it caused to sky to glow and it looked like it was on fire. The Avengers believed that Earth was under attack. As the Fantastic Four returned to Four Freedoms Plaza, Mister Fantastic learned that the sky fire was being generated by an object that was penetrating Earth's atmosphere at enormous speeds. The object crashed into Four Freedoms Plaza and the Fantastic Four discovered that it was Mjolnir. As Mjolnir returned to space Mister Fantastic knew that it always returned to Thor and that it must have been a summons from the God of Thunder himself. The Fantastic Four then got into their spaceship and followed Mjolnir. As the Fantastic Four followed the hammer they came across Thor who was floating unconscious in space. As the door to the space ship was opened Invisible Woman enclosed Thor in her force field and brought him into the ship. As the Fantastic Four got Thor to the ships infirmary they placed Thor in a container filled with liquid. Human Torch then began to wonder what kind of a chance they stood against something that could defeat Thor, the God of Thunder. As they flew through space the Fantastic Four encountered Ego. Ego shot the ship down with beams from his eyes and it landed on Ego's surface. However, the Fantastic Four learned that Ego had complete control of the planet's surface and tentacles came out of the ground and began to pull the Fantastic Four into the ground. Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Human Torch managed to free themselves. However, Thing was stuck and sinking fast. At that moment Thor regained consciousness and threw Mjolnir at Thing. As Thing grabbed Mjolnir, Mjolnir flew into the air and carried Thing with him pulling him out of the ground. As Thor and the Fantastic Four flew through the air Thor explained to them that Ego planned to destroy Earth and that he fought him but was defeated. Thor and the Fantastic Four then came across a giant jet engine that Ego was using to propel himself through space. Thor and Thing attempted to destroy the engine but discovered that it was indestructible. Thor was even shock to discover that the engine could not even be destroyed by his enchanted hammer. Mister Fantastic recognized the technology and realized that the engines were created by Galactus. Mister Fantastic knew that they needed Galactus' help in destroying the engines. Thor then used Mjolnir to open a portal to Galactus' ship and he and Mister Fantastic traveled there. As the portal opened near Galactus' ship, Thor and Mister Fantastic saw a planet that Galactus devoured. It was then that Mister Fantastic learned that Thor had nothing but contempt for the Devourer of Worlds. Galactus knew that Thor and Mister Fantastic were nearby and he teleported them into his ship. Galactus threatened to kill them. However, Thor was unafraid and told Galactus that he fought giants bigger then him and won. However, Mister Fantastic stopped Thor from attacking Galactus. Mister Fantastic then told Galactus of Ego's imminent attack on Earth and how he was using the engines he placed on him to travel there. Galactus then revealed that he and Ego had fought once before and he beat him. After hearing this Mister Fantastic deduced that Ego followed a trail of dead planets left by Galactus, but when he can upon Earth and discovered it had not been devoured Ego must have assumed that Galactus was a friend to Earth and planned on destroying it to draw Galactus out so that Ego could kill him. Galactus agreed to help them vanquish Ego but only on the condition that he be released from his promise to spare Earth. Thor was furious at this but Mister Fantastic knew that they had no other choice and agreed to Galactus demand. As they met with Ego, Galactus began to do battle with him. However, both titans were evenly matched. However, Mister Fantastic figured out that of Thor combined his power with the cosmic power of Galactus, Galactus would be able to defeat Ego. Thor realized that with his power combined with that of Galactus' Galactus would become the greatest weapon in the universe. Thor then fired a bolt of energy from Mjolnir at Galactus which increased Galactus' power. Galactus was then able to destroy Ego. As Ego began to break apart Invisible Woman and Human Torch frantically told Thor that Thing was still on Ego's surface. Thor then used Mjolnir to open a portal to Ego's surface. Thor quickly found Thing and teleported both of them onto the spaceship only seconds before Ego exploded. As Thing awoke on the ship he learned that Thor had saved him. Thor then told Thing that it was his privilege to rescue someone as noble as him. Return of Galactus Sometime later one of Galactus' hearlds, named Terrax, attacked Earth. After Terrax was defeated by the Fantastic Four, Galactus began to feel weak and knew that if he didn't feed on Earth's life energy he would die. Thor quickly learned of what Galactus was doing and arrived to help the Fantastic Four fight him. As their battle raged on Ghost Rider arrived and used his Penance Stare on Galactus. The Penance Stare caused Galactus to feel the pain of the billions of souls he had killed. Galactus then fell to the ground defeated and Ghost Rider rode off into the night. As Galactus lied on the ground he began to shrink. Thor realized that Galactus was feeding on his body's energy and that he was dying. Despite being the Devourer of Worlds, Mister Fantastic could not let him die. Thor then used the energy from Mjolnir to revive Galactus. Galactus thanked them for saving his life and renewed his promise to spare the Earth. Before leaving for space Galactus told Thor and the Fantastic Four that he no longer thought of them as enemies but instead he now thought of them as friends. Powers and equipment Thor is the God of Thunder. Thor wields a powerful war hammer called Mjolnir. It is an enchanted hammer and is made out of a metal only found on Asgard called Uru. Because of Mjolnir's magic Thor can send it flying anywhere across the galaxy and it will always return to him. If Thor is separated from Mjolnir for a long period of time he will transform back into Donald Blake. When Thor is in the guise of Donald Blake, Mjolnir takes the appearance of a wooden cane. By striking the cane on the ground Donald Blake can transform into Thor. While doing this Donald Blake must also say "I take my staff and strike through mortal bounds calling forth Thor, God of Thunder!" Being the God of Thunder, Thor is able to create lightning. Thor usually channels the lightning through Mjolnir. This lightning is powerful enough to harm someone as powerful as Ego, the Living Planet. With Mjolnir, Thor can open portals through the the fabric of space. Through these portals Thor can travel anywhere in the universe in a matter of seconds. Thor is also super strong. Thor's incredible strength has allowed him to combat Ego and Hulk and survive. According to Invisible Woman, Thor is the most powerful being on Earth. Thor can also travel through the depths of space without any kind of breathing apparatus. In the comics Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and the son of Odin. Thor was a highly skilled warrior but with each victory he became more and more arrogant. Because of this Odin decided to tech his son humility. Odin stripped Thor of his power and memories and sent him to Earth. Without memory of who he was Thor took the identity of a doctor named Donald Blake. When "Donald Blake" went on a vacation to Norway he was mystically drawn to a cave. As Blake searched the cave he found Mjolnir. Blake then noticed writing on the side of the hammer which read "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Dr. Blake then struck the hammer on the ground and transformed into Thor and regained all of his memories. Thor then learned selflessness and became a hero. He would often battle threats to both Earth and Asgard such as his brother Loki. While Thor worked as a doctor he fell in love with the nurse that worked for him. Her name was Jane Foster. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Dark Phoenix, Part III: The Dark Phoenix 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *To Battle the Living Planet *When Calls Galactus 'The Incredible Hulk' *Mortal Bounds 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion and mentioned only) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion) *Egg-streme Vengeance (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers mansion) Trivia *Thor was voiced by John Rhys-Davies in Fantastic Four and The Incredible Hulk. *In The Incredible Hulk, Donald Blake was voiced by Mark L. Taylor. *During Thor's brief appearances in X-Men: The Animated Series and Avengers: United They Stand he had no voice actor. :*Had a second season of Avengers: United They Stand been produced there would have been an episode where Thor and the Avengers joined forces to fight Thor's adopted brother and Asgardian God of Evil, Loki. *A man dressed as Thor appeared in Spider-Man Adventures #14. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series Category:Earth-92131 characters